The Early Misadventures of a Professtional Ghost Hunter
by MageOfFandoms
Summary: In a land where Ghosts, Demons, Dragons, and Monsters are a part and sometimes danger to everyday life. Ghost Hunting is a respectable job. Here we follow our heroes and hunters on their journey to legends, learning how, despite messing everything up, they became the world's greatest ghost hunting team.
1. Prologue

Madeline was panting and heaving as she sprinted down the old rotting hallway. She could only barely hear the monster-ghost thingy chasing her over the sound of the cramp in her side yelling at her to stop. She was one again the bait.

 _Screw you Roma, I swear if I make it out of this alive- oh crap, what was that noise-_

Maddie looked around desperately seeking the source of the unsettling groaning noise that seemed to be coming from beneath her feet.

 _Oh no, if it happens again, why does this always happen to me!_

It was indeed as she has suspected, the sound of the floor giving way. it really should not have been all that much of a surprise considering the alarming regularity in which seemingly stable floors gave collapse beneath her feet, but Maddie refused to become adjusted to the occurrence. It would mean she accepted the fact that she was forever doomed to having floors fall out from under her. Maddie was not one to give in that easily.

Bracing herself Maddie speed around a corner only to smack hard into a wall. She cursed the building. The old house that they had been call to investigate was a match for the Winchester Mansion in America, complete with tiny rooms within rooms, trapdoors, staircases that went nowhere, and apparently fake corners. The whole mansion was in a state of disrepair, the walls were rotting, the wall paper was peeling. There was no electric lighting and Maddie's candle had long since been blown out during the desperate chase. However it now appeared that the chase had ended and she had been caught.

 _God, If I die to a giant freaking centipede made out of human corpses, I hope Kiku goes with me, traitor! Why did he have to offer me up for bait!_

Maddie watched as the Monster-Ghost thingy dragged itself towards her at a very alarming speed. She reflected on how, after being trained since birth, learning hundreds of spells, meeting her hero and making a hunting team with her, defeating hundreds of ghosts and monsters (including a FREAKING MINOTAUR), and finding and busting the secret society of necromancy, she was about to be take down by A. FREAKING. WEAK. SECOND-RATE. CENTIPEDE. MONSTER! All because she had lost her way in the maze of a house. She was supposed to have lead the thing back to the rest of her team where they had set a devil's trap for the thing, but she had gone up one flight of stairs too many and ended up god know where. To make matters worse, both magic and electricity had trouble working here, so she had no way to get in touch with the rest of her team, let alone fight back efficiently. She stood up and faced the thing. It spotted her motion.

 _Okay Mads, let's make this last stand awesome._

Madeline drew the sword strapped to her back. It was a broadsword, with a simple hilt but had a elegantly carved pommel and wickedly sharp blade. Roma called her old fashioned for wearing it, and Arthur had questioned how it was even practical as it was too large to be sheathed at her side and had to be carried on her back, unlike Kiku's slender traditional blade. But it was her sword, a family heirloom that had been given to her and was as light as a feather in her hands. Her family was the blood of dragon slayers, so the sword had to be huge, and shape to penetrate the beast's hides. So what if the sword was as big as her, and dragon slaying had been outlawed for centuries. Maddie would not give up the sword for the world itself.

The centipede pounced, hurtling towards her at a speed no natural creature of it's side could reach, Maddie braced herself.

It was at that exact moment the floor gave out.

For a moment Maddie was weightless in a halo of splintering wood. Time seemed to slow down as she and the monster hung mid-way between the upper-floor and the well lit room below. Then time snapped back making everything move faster than should have been possible as Maddie found herself landing not on hard oak and possibly plummeting down several more floors, but landing on a bony flesh bag instead. Needless to say, this was only slightly more comfortable. But what was by far more astonishing was that the Ghost-Monster thingy had landed in the center of a well placed devil's trap.

Around the trap and monster were Kiku and Arthur, both open-mouthed and staring. Looking down, she had landed on the third member of their team, her previous hero and best friend, Lovina Vargas (nicknamed Roma).

"Well, that was convenient..." Maddie said, slightly apologetically, in her perpetually soft, shy voice.


	2. Minotaur: Part 1

Maddie sat numb in the window seat of a practically empty bus. She stared out the window blankly, without any real enthusiasm, despite the new scenery all around her. She had no interest in the thick , jungle like forest with it's towering trees. She wanted the scenery of her home so she could pretend, even for just a moment, that none of this ever happened. However the familiar sights of her home had been ripped from her several hours previous, when she boarded the hellish airplane that would take her from her old life, friends, team, and the only family she had even known. Now she was on a bus that would supposedly take her to the small Midwest town that would be her "home" for the next three years of her childhood. Apparently, she was going to "love" it, but Maddie made no promises to that effect, and had every intention of going back to Canada the moment she turned eighteen. She was the last stop on the route, and the only person that was left was an elderly lady, who was silently sitting several rows up and diagonal from her. The bus driver was a burley man with an eye patch. A freaking eye patch. Maddie was losing faith that she would ever get to her destination in one piece. Not that she hadn't already left hundreds of shattered pieces of herself in her hometown, and her fathers grave.

 _Just look at this Papa! You always said that I was going to be such a great hunter, but here I am, going to some mystery town that probably hasn't had any ghosts, ever. That is assuming that I don't get killed by creepy eye patch dude, or the old lady. Nah, that old thing couldn't kill anyone, she too swe-_

It was a that moment the old lady choose to turn around and fix her with what Maddie assumed to be a mentally deranged and homicidal smile, while holding up her knitting needles. Maddie froze.

 _ohgodohgodohgodohgod, Iamgoingtodietoanoldladywithknittingneedles, ohgodohgodohgod, thebusdriverissogoingtohelpherIjustknowit, OH THANK GOD SHE LOOKED AWAY! HALELJAUH! IF I SURVIVE THIS I AM GOING TO CHURCH EVERYDAY!_

The old woman was now staring at the driver. He looked at her and nodded, probably freaked out. Or maybe plotting Maddie's imminent demise.

 _Yeah, they are totally plotting to kill me, they are just a serial killing duo riding in a bus to hell. Yeah if America doesn't have a T.V. show about that, then I'll jump out of this bus. You always said Americans were weird, didn't you Papa..._

Maddie broke off thinking about her Father. It still hurt, he had only just died, and it still seemed like this whole trip, everything since her Dad's death really, was just some twisted dream. He had been a solid figure in her life, and her only family. Her mother had left one night, and taking Alfred, Maddie's twin brother with her. She filed a devoice from America, her father had said it was mutual, but Maddie doubted that. Either was, neither Maddie or her Papa ever herd from her or Alfred again. That was until the woman had shown up on Maddie's front doorstep the morning of the funeral, weeping and refusing to leave Maddie's side for the remainder of the day, despite of the ferocious glances from Roma, Arthur, and even Kiku. Soon after that she had arranged for Maddie to come live with her. As her closest relative she had every right to Maddie's custody. Maddie and her friends could do nothing but watch her world be ripped away from her. Maddie's mother seemed to be completely oblivious to this, as every time she saw her she rattled on about how much she had grown, how sweet she was, how much she would "love America", and other random topics. Maddie could not bare to think about America, or her brother, or how much she had grown. Most of her thoughts lingered at her father's grave sight where six feet down lay her best confidant, friend, helper, and her only father. Memories filled her mind, from helping with algebra, to her first period and the disaster that was bra shopping. From nightmares and toys, dresses and pets, he was the embodiment of her childhood. Now he was gone and Maddie didn't know what was up, what was down, let alone what was good or bad or who to trust, as even her best friends and hunting team was left behind. All that was left was a necklace given to her by her friends, her few belongings most of which had to be left at home, and a tattoo that her Papa most definitely had not known about. The tattoo was the Canadian flag, crossed by two swords, and the words made in Canada. Now it was the only permanent thing connecting her to her home and slaying. Maddie had also received her family's heirloom dragon slaying sword in her father's will. She was having Roma ship it to her as there was no way that thing would ever get through airport security.

Maddie was jolted from her thoughts as the bus pulled to a stop outside a rundown building. Outside a woman and a man stood in the rain. Maddie looked at the bus driver, and then at the old woman. Slowly she stood and open the overhead compartment. She pulled out her duffle and draped it over her back. The Driver and old woman looked at her. Maddie bolted off the bus and would tell anyone who asked later that the bus drive had reached out for her as she passed.

Once outside she was engulfed (read: Tackled by the star quarterback at her new highschool) by the boy who stood outside. He had wild corn blonde hair, with a cowlick that stood up at an awkward angle.

"MADDIE!" he yelled while crushing her. She looked over to her mother desperately only to find her coming in for a hug too.

"OMG MADDIE, I CAN'T BELIVE YOUR FINALLY HERE!"

 **A/N NOTE:**

 **Hey, so this is the second chapter in this series, it's, really boring, I'm so sorry. I promise the next chapter will have more action, secret passages in libraries, mentions minotaur, and maybe bunnies. Bunnies are going to play a huge part in this series , *Grins evilly*.**

 **Anyways, this Fanfic is going to be more of a collection of stories, rather than one linear event. In this mini-story Maddie and her friends are about fifteen, where as in the last chapter they were about 20ish. This is going to have no set update schedule, but I am out of school over the summer , so I expect this will be updated often. Thank you to everyone who fallowed and reviewed, and if you have any ideas for this story, then I would love to hear them!**

 **-Mage**


	3. Minatour: Part 2

The world was quiet, at least for the moment. It was a rare peace that Maddie cherished in an otherwise far too loud household. Back in Canada, her household had been a place of meditation, as Kiku put it. Both Maddie and her Father had been quiet people, and aside from the middle of the night emergency paranormal dispatch call for her father, the house was quiet.

But Alfred and her Maman were anything but soft-spoken, and random acquaintances seemed to pop in constantly, as if Alfred gave out house keys to everyone he met. So far it only been had been three weeks since Maddie had begun living in the compact, two story house. It had three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. There was a basement, but it was where Alfred spent most of his time, playing video games, and doing, well Maddie didn't really know. But whatever he did, it was always loud, even if there was no one else down there with him. Maddie had never gone down into the depths of the house, and as far as she was concerned she never would. Her mother would occasionally try to haul laundry down to the washing machines that were supposedly down there, aside from that the basement went uncharted.

However that didn't stop the noise that often reached Maddie's room in the corner of the upstairs. To preserve her sanity, Maddie had taken to waking up early in the morning and making breakfast. It was a time when everything, including the birds, was quiet. All except for the his of the stove and the rustle of flour. Maddie almost always made some sort of variation of pancakes. In fact, Alfred had almost cried the first time he tried her famous buttermilk recipe.

Maddie's mother had already left much earlier, saying something about a work emergency. Maddie didn't know exactly where she worked, and when asked she said it was some boring office job. Maddie wasn't sure though, after all what office job required you leave a 4:30 in the morning?

It was about 8:00 when the random stranger burst into the house. Maddie hadn't been expecting Alfred down for at least another two hours, and had sat down with a mug of tea laced with maple syrup. She was about half way done with the cup when the door suddenly opened and a teen strolled in. What with the amount of people that routinely walked in and out of the house, Maddie shouldn't have been surprised, but in her defense, most of the callers didn't come until 9:00. But what caught Maddie even more off guard was his appearance. He had platinum, almost white hair, with a completion that rivaled clouds and made snow look beige. HIs eyes were a deep burgundy. he looked almost like an angel, or more ominously, a demon.

What hit her next was the strong sense of magic that radiated off him. Every hunter, regardless of their magical ability, learned to sense magic. It was essential to know when someone or something of magical nature was near, or about sneak up and kill you. For those better trained in the art, it could also be a way to find members of your team, by learning to recognize their magical aura, and in a shape shifter attack, it was often the difference between life and death. Some people were born with the ability, and some had to learn. Everyone was different, but as a general rule, the stronger the magic, the stronger the awareness. Maddie was an exception to that rule. While her magic was ordinary and vanilla, nothing like the spectacular feats Arthur could manage, her magical awareness was so acute that it bordered on an allergy. She could tell weather or not you had magic, had used magic, or even if there was any magic in your family. The strangers magic rolled over her like a tide. He came from a magical family. He had used magic before. He specialized in spiritual magic, mainly binding.

He had stopped and was now staring at her. Maddie stared back, partly in shock, partly in embarrassment. At least she was fully dressed.

 _Oh god, oh no, Why is he still staring at me? Why can't he just say something, what do I do, should I call Alfred, should I tell him where Alfred sleeps? What if he isn't here for Alfred, what if he is a murderer, OH GOD PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING..._

The stranger seemed unmoved by her silent command, and continued to stare at her, his mouth slightly a jar. It was then a much taller blonde haired, blue eyed man came in. He also possessed magic and was closely related to the Albino, but his magic was more steely, and focused.

"Vuder, what are you doing, ve don't have all day to vaste staring at-" the blonde broke off, slightly red faced. His brother on the other hand had turned a bright fire engine red, that Maddie's own face matched no doubt.

"Um, h-hello, uh, c-can, I, u-uh, a-ask wh-y-y you're, um, h-here?" Maddie stuttered. The albino shook his head and tried to rid his face of the blush that had risen on his cheeks, but when he spoke there was no trace of his former embarrassment.

"I am the AWESOME Glibert Beilschmidt! I have decided to grace this place with mien awesomeness because we need Alfred to get his unawesome butt in gear and co-mph!" Gilbert broke off when the blonde quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Ja, mien brother and I have come to see Alfred. Ve need him to help us, ah, move..." He looked at his brother somewhat desperately.

"Move his cat, from our yard! Yeah, a cat." Gilbert exclaimed smiling at her. The blonde face palmed, but Gilbert didn't seem to notice, he had not taken his eyes off Maddie since entering the house, and Maddie was beginning to find it unnerving.

 _Do they, really, expect me to believe that. Alfred doesn't even have a cat. Seriously..._

"Okay then... I think Alfred's still asleep you can go-" Maddie was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs. Alfred burst into the room full dressed and with a smile that could break the sun.

"GIL! LUDDY! What are you doing here!" Alfred sounded suspiciously fake.

"Ja, ve were here to ask you to get you your cat from out yard, it's, uh, disturbing our dogs!" Gil exclaimed with equal amounts of enthusiasm and falseness, but finally looking away from Maddie.

"Uh, sure, Maddie, you don't mind staying at home alone do you!" Al said.

 _Okay, fakeness has reached levels over nine-thousand. Should I try to find out what they're doing? What if they going to deal drugs! OR AN ILLEGEAL SUPERNATURAL FIGHT CLUB! I have to know... I, could say I'm going out, or something... and then spy on them from afar!_

"Uh, yeah, actually Al, I think I'm going to go to the Library today..." Maddie blurted, somewhat awkwardly. All eyes snapped to her.

"Really?" Alfred said suspiciously.

"Y-yeah, I-I, h-hav-e-e been wanting t-to go for a w-while a-nd..." Maddie stuttered intimidated by the steely questioning looks being sent her way. Al reverted to his previously benign look, but he still had a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"Sure! How about I drop you off on the way to gil's, so I'll sure you made it there aright!"

 _Crap! What do I do now, does he suspect me, if not I can just sneak after him! But even if he doesn't he's driving, and I'm walking, I would lose him within blocks, if he didn't spot me immediately... But I can't get out of it now, crrraaapppp! Just had be clever, didn't you Maddie! Why do I never think anything through! Screw it, I am going to find out what he's doing if it's the end of me!_

"Sure, that's f-fine..."

The Library was an old gothic building, made up of an old manor that used to stand in town. It was said to have belonged to the founder of the town before the Civil war. It had been rebuilt about 100 years ago, and still needed regular attention to keep from collapse. It had taken Maddie the better part of an hour to find, but there she was standing in front of the ancient building, with Alfred's gaze burning holes into her back. It had been an extremely awkward drive, the German brothers (whom Alfred had formally introduced as Gilbert and Ludwig) sitting cramped in the back of the old red sedan and muttering in German. Alfred was babbling on about anything that caught his interest and Maddie trying to ignore the fact that Gilbert had, once again, begun staring at her. She nearly dashed out of the car when Alfred pulled up in front of the tall building.

She rushed inside and watched Alfred pull away. The entrance to library was made almost entirely of marble, so that every step Maddie too was highlighted by a slight scuff. The ceilings were high, but there were lots of windows creating allowing for natural light to compensate for the distance of the electric lights high above. To her right there was an old dark oak desk, so tall that you could barely see librarian who sat behind it. Maddie was about to walk back out on to the street to ask passing strangers which way Alfred's car went, when a flash of red caught in the corner of her eye.

 _Was, that, Alfred's car? Did he just, circle around to make sure I was still in here, no way, he didn't, did he?_

Maddie ducked out of view of the window, and watched as Alfred's car passed again, and again, and again.

 _He has to give up eventually right, no way he just sits there and watches with how suspicious he was being. Besides, even if that "cat" stuff was nothing and they were just being weird, he wouldn't just stalk the library, he would come in right?_

Maddie waited, noticing that the car was taking longer to come around this time. She was just about walk outside, thinking that Alfred had given up, when the car passed again. Only this time it stopped, and out of it climbed the most gorgeous man Maddie had ever seen. He had long golden hair and a slightly stubbly chin and bright blue eyes.

 _Omg he's-wait, it he just watching the library, why did he just get out of Alfred's car? Is he, he's... Oh, Alfred is going down! He got someone to watch the library, that's just low. Well screw him and his hot friend, I am sneaking out the back door!_

Maddie stood up from where she had been crouching behind a conveniently placed pillar, brushed off the her shorts and walked past front desk head held high. The librarian who had been watching the exchange made an effort to look away and pretend like she hadn't been watching.

The interior had fewer windows, creating a dark but cozy feel. The shelves of books so tall that they had sliding book shelves right out of a Disney movie. Maddie took a tentative step forward. The whole place looked deserted. Maddie began to wander among the shelves, making a mental map of the place inside her head. She was beginning to wonder weather or not there actually was a back entrance. Maddie was about to give up and ask a librarian when she was hit by something that most definitely didn't belong in a library.

Maddie looked around apprehensively as the feeling of magic tingled up her spine. It wasn't from a person that much she knew. But it was faint, and to have reached this far it had to have been strong.

 _Yeah, no, Alfred can wait no way I'm ignoring this. Crap, it just get stronger, how has no else noticed this? Did someone, no then dispatch would be here, unless they already know. Then it can't be all that bad can it. Nope, no way anyone leaves this much powerful magic undisturbed. There wouldn't be a ghost within ten miles trying to track it down._

Maddie started quickly down a isle, ignoring all but the growing sense of dread. She began to run, still tracing the faint imprint of magic. It was old, musty, untouched for many years. Ominous thought began to invade her mind, saying things about horrible deaths, and awful tourture.

 _Relax Maddie, you have seen way wore than this,_

 _Yeah but then I wasn't alone._

 _You're just being paranoid, it's only scary because you haven't seen anyone here in a while_

 _No one is here to hear you scream, you'll die alone and they'll have to search for day to find your body, if they notice you missing._

Adrenaline pumped through her veins she increase the pace simply to rid herself of all thought. The pounding beat of magic kept getting stronger, and it was all Maddie could to stop from turning and running the other direction. Her heart was working over-time and her lungs were burning. She couldn't think clearly. It was then that Maddie fell.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, this chapter was so hard to write, I don't even know why. It was also meant to be long but I figured this was good enough and it left you on a nice cliffhanger :)! Okay so Maddie's parents are OC's. The were meant to be France and England and probably will still have some of those characters' traits, but yeah they would just not fit into the France/England roles no matter how hard I tried to squish them in there. Sigh...**

 **-MOF**


End file.
